jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gav Koyü
Gav Koyü, Abandoned by his Mother Gav and his Father were exiled to Go to Somewhere in the Outer Rim.but someday sneaked up by smugglers, Gav Father entered in Fornax orbit, it was very arrisked but riscs must be taken. In that he could learn about the Force and everything that seeks. Changed to Dark Side, Gav yet seeks Revenge for his brother Biography Early Life Born in Coruscant, gav was a rare boy, the first in Koyu family. After his parents discovering his real Race, Gav mother abandoned him with his father. Gav Father traveled along in the Outer rim, but someday sneaked up by smugglers, Gav Father entered in Fornax orbit, it was very arrisked but riscs must be taken. He dodged some of the Rings but a fire hit the engine, they fall down in the planet and Father. Gav Father died in the accident but Gav survived alone. As a child he was very talented for surviving. After surviving in the Abandoned planet he sees a ship, in the Ship was a Jedi, Rayon Nurrik. He took the child with him to Jedi Temple. And so his training started. The Brother Discover The Life of a Jedi...A good life, training studying, everything seems fits in his life, But then he discovers something in the tracks. His bloodlines..Maybe his mother? No, it was someone else. Gav discovered that he had a Brother,Shino Koyü,. Jedi lied to him, saying that he had no brother, but when he discovered they lied more, they said that he was in a journey or a mission. The Accident After some days Gav was walking in the streets, and then he could see a battle happening in the skies. He ignored but something hurted his leg, making him falling in knees. Then a Woman appears, she helps him and them Gav Offers his life to Her. She takes him to the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi After Her taking Him to them, he would change his mind. The Jedi lied to him, and so he wanted Revenge. After some days the Lord of the Sith died and Master Vita once begone a Sith. All the Dark jedi including Gav becoming a Sith. The Revenge Gav were training in the Duel room, Then some guy appears. It was Ath, he said that killed his brother, Gav rushed but failed. Gav was wrong and so Ath promissed that his brother were weak even more than him. In the Circle he fought Blinded, in the failing he lost his jaw and his headband in the eye leaving a Blinded Eye. After Days Gav head to the Jedi with Nerow and Ath, the Mandalorian couldn't support the tension and then rushed into Jedi making him a prisioner, Ath and Gav ran to the ship and exploded the Ship leaving into a Escape Pod. Gav still seeks revenge... The Master After Days disovering more about his past, Gav and other Sith were called to Main Hall. They were subjuged to say about Rule of One, The rule that only One Sith Lord must remain and others must respect. Gav answered some questions and gave questions. When the Questions were over, Master Vita send them off. Gav while walking through the Hall encounters Celia, She ask him to come with her, Gav was confused but followed Her. She was questioning why he wanted to seek Force, he answered that all he need is the Force, he lives for it, and seeks power. Celia then informed him that he was her new Apprentice, with Ath'aleou. Personality & Traits He is someone who dont being impressed to easy, he dont fear the Death but fear the pain to don't be of use and not getting his revenge. He expects more to come in the future, the Force is that what he only see. He respect all of the Powerfull, even enemies. But weaken enemies must be exterminated for him Powers & Abilities Gav is very talented for the Force. He can use Force lightning without any difficult and can use grip without letting his lightsaber fall. Gav is good in making ligthsabers and such. He can be blind but not Idiot Category:Characters